


如父如子

by suzugos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Going Seventeen: Bad Clue AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzugos/pseuds/suzugos
Summary: 比如说……有什么是能告诉你的呢，哥？净汉哥——我在心里总是这么叫他，好像这样就能抹掉他和这个家的关系。成年后才回到父亲身边的私生子，自己也觉得和我们家格格不入吧。但是啊，哥，这其实是好事。虽然你讨厌爷爷，也知道我爸是个多年前就自我了断的可怜人，可是你一定不知道这个家的所有人共同保守的肮脏的秘密。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	如父如子

“叔叔，相信遗传么？”

“什么相信不相信的，那是科学啊。”

朴净汉眼睛也不抬，无所谓地说。那样子怎么看都是我的同辈，不是该冠以“叔叔”称呼的人。这张摆在我面前的年轻的脸，可以说是遗传的绝佳证据——那纤细的五官和白皙的皮肤不像爸爸和硕珉叔叔，更不像爷爷。正因如此，在爷爷的宅邸里看到这张面孔时，只是一瞬间，有种从暗无天日的房间中解放的感觉。

“那是说外表、基础病什么的吧？或许……”我转动着手里的药瓶，“相信别的东西也会遗传吗？”

听到这句话，他终于抬起头来看我。“比如说什么？”

比如说……有什么是能告诉你的呢，哥？净汉哥——我在心里总是这么叫他，好像这样就能抹掉他和这个家的关系。成年后才回到父亲身边的私生子，自己也觉得和我们家格格不入吧。但是啊，哥，这其实是好事。虽然你讨厌爷爷，也知道我爸是个多年前就自我了断的可怜人，可是你一定不知道这个家的所有人共同保守的肮脏的秘密。

是啊，所有人——文管家，崔秘书，甚至我这个看上去无忧无虑、被捧在掌心的少爷。你一定不知道，我现在还记得小时候看到的一切。记得父母吵架的时候，爸爸把妈妈推得摔在墙上，那之后的一个星期，她都没有用淤青的胳膊抱我。记得问文管家爸爸妈妈为什么吵架时，他告诉我的话——那时听不懂，长大才明白我爸有了别的情人，是个街上的女人。

但这些都不算什么。记得最清楚的，是第一次看见爸爸的伤痕的那天。我拿着玩具，在走廊上跑着，经过他虚掩的书房。在昏黄的灯光下，看见了背上那一块块的红痕。是什么呢？因为不理解，就那么呆呆地站在门边盯着看，结果被发现了。

在书房里，我不知道自己做错了什么，只是慌慌张张地道歉。我的爸爸，有和蔼的笑容、会陪我一起玩飞船大战的爸爸，带着仿佛是另外一个人的表情，说着要惩罚偷看的孩子，紧紧抓着我的手臂，让融化的红色蜡油滴在还娇嫩的皮肤上。痛得无法忍受，我大哭起来。爸爸跪在我面前，抓着我，神情恍惚，像映照着我的哭声一般，眼泪从他的脸上缓缓流下来。

他说，珉奎啊，你绝对不要变成我这样。

蜡油硬化剥落之后，手臂上留下了和爸爸一样的红痕。因为总忍不住去搔弄，过了很久也没有痊愈，直到见到他上吊的尸体那一天也没有。葬礼的那天下了大雨，雨水透过衣料渗到伤口上，让它灼烧地刺痛着。那份疼痛和被虐待的记忆、笑容的记忆、被拥抱、被爱的记忆混在一起，像雨水一样模糊了视线。

觉得我会记恨他吧？也没有。只是一直想不明白，为什么我爱的爸爸，爱我的爸爸，会对我和妈妈，对他自己做出这种事？整夜也无法入眠，思考啊思考着，就这么过了十四年。

净汉哥，那答案和你同时到来了。

十九岁生日的时候，装作喝醉的样子，死缠烂打着从崔秘书那里打听到了爷爷虐待爸爸和硕珉叔叔的事。在那之后，开始有意无意地偷听爷爷和访客之间的对话。一开始只是想搜集虐待的证据，但听到的事比那还要惊人。

爷爷有个谁都未曾谋面的私生子。因为母亲——和爷爷发生关系，怀孕后又被抛弃的那个女人——病重，不得已才来求助家财万贯的亲生父亲。想着确认一下，去了家里开的医院。在重症病房见到了她，浑身插着管子，瘦骨嶙峋地躺在病床上，但仍能看出曾经是位美丽动人的女子。坦白说，那么看着她，有了“一定会生出很漂亮的孩子”的念头。

我们在走廊上擦肩而过。那时互相不认识，但哥长得和你妈妈太像了，看一眼就记住了你的脸。没过多久，爷爷把你介绍给家里，草草带过你的真实身份，只说是头脑聪明的孩子，要把一些重要事务交给你来掌管。硕珉叔叔、文管家、崔秘书，没人表现出吃惊的样子。每个人都知道你和爷爷的交易，但每个人都三缄其口，继续风平浪静地帮爷爷维持着公司。就是在那时，我明白了三件事。

第一，这个家里没有一个好人。哥也是这么想的吧？不然不会带着那样的表情站在我们面前，仿佛即将要舍弃一切的表情。

第二，哥，看到你的表情、听见你艰难地吐出自己冠了朴姓的名字的一瞬间，十几年没有过的那种疼痛回来了。感受着那疼痛，脑海中浮现出爸爸的面孔，被安眠药镇静的神经重新苏醒了过来。虽然不可理喻，但那好像就是爱的感觉。

哥，注意过自己身上是什么味道吗？刚来朴家的时候，一有机会就绕着你身边打转，嫌我很烦吧？我就像蜜蜂一样，不是被香味，而是被正相反的、哥身上的消毒水味道吸引了。从出生起，记忆中总是萦绕着浓厚的蜡烛的香料味道，不管是在我家还是爷爷家，甚至去见全医生的时候，他的办公室里也摆着爷爷送来的香薰蜡烛。长此以往，所有与这个家有关系的人身上都带着那股黏腻的香味，洗也洗不掉。可是哥不一样。那时站在哥身边，就好像能从令人窒息的空气中短暂地解脱出来。

不过那也没有维持多久。爷爷把工作都丢给哥，让你没时间去医院看母亲之后，消毒水的味道也渐渐消失了。

但在那之前，我已经先一步意识到了自己所陷入的境地。开始在爷爷的指导下上经营管理课的时候，同时被介绍认识了门当户对的同龄大小姐。一起去喝了几次咖啡，在她握住我的手的时候吓了一跳，净汉哥，因为眼前浮现的是你的脸。

爱上了身体里流着一半同样血液的叔叔、父亲同父异母的弟弟，爷爷知道了会怎么想？

但这或许就是我明白的最重要的事。第三，爸爸的命运源于他是爷爷的孩子，而我的命运源于我是爸爸的孩子。像爷爷一样，像爸爸一样，我爱上了错误的人，而这也将成为不幸的开端。

哥，你还不知道，但爷爷并没有让你妈妈接受治疗。是怕她会向谁揭露什么吗？总之就那么把她放在医院里，让她病死了。即使知道了，我也没有告诉哥——就像其他事情一样，这个家的所有人都是知情的密谋者，就算说出来了，除了把你更深地拖入痛苦的沼泽以外，还有什么意义呢？

从听说这件事的那天开始，睡眠障碍变得更严重了。就算找全医生换了新的药，还是每晚都做栩栩如生的梦，梦见我在爸爸的身体里，走进爷爷的家里，把聚集在那里的所有人都杀了。轮到哥的时候，我求爸爸不要动手，但爸爸说：珉奎啊，这是为了终结与这个家关联的所有厄运。醒来的时候，眼前还是哥死去的样子。

注定要伤害周围的一切，这就是我从爸爸，从爷爷身上遗传的东西。

回过神来，发现朴净汉用疑惑的眼神盯着我，才意识到沉浸在思绪中，还没回答他的问题。

“啊，没什么，就是在想……”我举起药瓶晃晃，“为什么会得这个病呢？我爸应该也有什么精神问题吧，或许那个也可以遗传……”

只是随口说说，朴净汉这时却忽然一副认真的表情，把脸凑近过来。

“珉奎啊，”他说，声音很轻，好像怕被这个家的其他人听到似的，“你是你，你父亲是你父亲。你不是他。”

什么回应也发不出来，我愣愣地站着，看着他。剧烈的疼痛在身体里爆发，像是被活活焚烧一般的疼痛，让空气都变得稀薄，耳边嗡嗡作响。痛得几乎要掉下眼泪来，几乎要伸手去碰他，但是忍住了。

他似乎还想说些什么，这时走廊另一头传来了喧哗的声音。文管家走了过来，告诉我们要到会客室集合了。朴净汉最后看了我一眼，就转过身去，跟上了文管家的步伐。我慢慢地跟在他们后面，刚才的疼痛来得快去得也快，已然消失不见了，只留一丝幻影般的触感。

快到会客室的时候，经过了一扇虚掩的门，鬼使神差地探头进去看了看。似乎是间作为储藏室使用的屋子，堆满了积灰的杂物。目光被房间的一角所吸引——挂在那里的，是爸爸以前的猎枪。像被什么催眠了一样，我缓缓伸出手去，把它拿了起来。


End file.
